If I told you, would you run?
by There-Are-Things-I-Can't-Say
Summary: High School AU. Castiel likes Dean, but Dean is dating Castiel's sister Anna. Destiel slash, don't like don't read : : , my first Supernatural fic though I've written some fanfic for Sherlock :D hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello This is my first written superntural fanfic even though I've read a LOT ad I've had fun writing Sherlock fic :D. It's also a high school AU, so I hope that doesn't make you yawn :') Destiel hehehe one of my OTP'S :') And some Cas/Meg Dean/Anna, Sam/Jess. I'm from England and really don't have any idea how American schooling works so if there are any errors please tell me :') I enjoy criticism and reviews are love love love**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Chapter One**

"You're going on a date with Meg? As in Meg Masters?"

Castiel Milton shifted uncomfortably on the plastic canteen stool under the heat of his best friend's confused stare. Sam Winchester had paused in his eating; a piece of tomato speared onto a fork was dangling limply forgotten halfway on its trek to his mouth when Castiel had told him the news.

"Yes but it's not a _date _date Sam. Meg is my friend… Sort of. She understands me while many do not; I know you do as well." The black haired teenager continued when Sam looked about to protest that statement. Castiel glanced down at his lunch tray, fiddling with an unused napkin. "Besides she isn't that bad, she's very intelligent actually."

"She's mental!" Sam burst out, having the grace to look ashamed when two girls at the next table shot him scandalised glances. " Dude, Jess told me that she was the one who set fire to Mr Gibbs' lab coat last month whilst singing along to Disco Inferno that was playing on her cell, just because she didn't want to dissect a fricking maggot! Besides, what about Dean?"

"What about Dean?" Castiel shot back sharply, dark blue eyes narrowing at the slightly younger boy opposite him. He had regretted the day that he had told Sam about his two year long crush on the eldest Winchester brother, ever since the words had escaped his lips. Sam hadn't freaked out like Castiel was expecting him to, just smiled and let his friend blabber on about how amazing it was when his brother had brushed past him or handed him a book.

"Well I mean, you can't just have gotten over your feelings for him. I saw your red face the other day when Dean came into the lounge without a shirt on, you can't deny that you still like him."

"It was a hot day! And of course I haven't just gotten over him but-Sam Dean is going out with my sister for God's sake. He's straight and in love with Anna. I can't get away from their loved up situation when Dean comes over to ours, it's sickening."

Luckily for Castiel, Jess had appeared right that minute to divert Sam's retort. He smiled fondly at his two friends as they flirted casually by whispering in each other's ear sweetly. Taking advantage of the distraction for a few moments; Castiel peeked over his shoulder, eyes scouring the busy canteen of the school until they fixed on the one person who would always brighten his day with just one smile.

As if realising he was being watched, the seventeen year old Dean Winchester turned in his seat, raising an eyebrow as he caught his little brother's strange but likable best friend gazing at him with a soft smile. _Huh Cass you goofball,_ Dean thought fondly as he smiled back, waiting until Castiel broke their stare to turn back to join in on his friends' conversation

**A/N: Well there we go first chapter done :') What d'you think? Good? Bad? Another chapter? GTFO this site? I need reviews to breathe :') xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi I'm being sneakkkyy and writing this in English :D I've had nearly 100 views since last night, a review and faves and alerts :D yayyy thank you so much! Please keep it coming I need reviews hehehehehe because I'm not sure whether to continue I have low motivation and I'm worried that this chapter is boring :/ :D **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Two

"Okay, wallet, cell, keys. What else?" Castiel muttered as he span round, double checking his bedroom for possible necessary objects to take with him.

"Condoms."

Castiel eeped in surprise as the new voice cut in, and he jumped back feeling his face flush uncomfortably as he noticed Dean leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Cass, you alright?" Dean smirked slightly as he took advantage of the younger male's sudden state of shock to enter the immaculately (bordering on obsessive) tidy and polished room.

"Uh! Um yes of course." Castiel blushed even more so and glanced away from the warm amused hazel orbs, fixing his eyes on the thick navy carpet instead. He cleared his throat slightly before daring to speak to the object of his affections and admiration.

"Hello Dean. I didn't hear you come in," he rasped, receiving a loud snort in response.

"Too nervous about your date with Manic Meg to notice poor little old me? I should be offended Cass, I thought we were meant to be friends, man."

Maybe it was Castiel's overactive imagination but Dean's pout did seem somewhat distressed, making him backtrack quickly.

"No! And it isn't a date. We're going to the cinema as a friend's date that's all. Did Sam tell you it was a date? We are friends Dean!"

"Hey, hey hey Cass, chill dude it was a joke okay? No need to get so defensive. Do you want a lift to the mall? Anna and I are going out as well."

Castiel didn't really find the idea appealing but Dean was going out of his way just to drive him somewhere; he wasn't going to outright refuse.

**A/N: Btw I fail at writing long chapters I apologise D: Good? Bad? Don't hate me please **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello I'm back :D 400 views? Wowww thank you so much ;) I haven't had anymore reviews but never mindizzle I've had lots of alerts hehehe. I hope you're liking the story so far and don't think it's too boring, I'm ill So instead of doing revision I'm here with another chapter. Please tell me what you think? I don't really know where this is going or if I should continue. Crit would be appreciated **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xxx**

Chapter Three

"Bye, have fun; we'll pick you up at eleven!" Anna called, waving her hand out of the window as the Impala drove away from outside of the mall. Castiel sighed and shrugged his trench coat tighter around his thin frame. Meg hadn't arrived yet, which wasn't surprising as he was ten minutes early. Hearing his phone beep, he pulled it out of his pocket to read the incoming text message.

**Received at 19:00**

**From: Sam W **

**It isn't too late to change your mind about this Cass. I'm serious, I don't really fancy reading about your murder in the newspaper tomorrow morning, dude. **

Castiel rolled his eyes at his best friend's attempt at humour and pressed delete just as a familiar figure came into view.

If Castiel was into girls, Meg would probably be the type of girlfriend he would go for. With her dyed hair, so dark it shined navy blue in the streetlight, and clumpy worn army boots; she wasn't afraid of standing out and obviously stood for no nonsense. It would be so easy for Castiel to develop more than platonic feelings towards her.

But his life wasn't that simple, and he knew that. He wouldn't have fallen for the one person he couldn't have if he was straight. It was all Dean's fault, what with his messy hair; sleepy hazel eyes Castiel had lost himself in so many times… And that body…

"Hey!" Meg's blood red fingernails snapped in front of Castiel and he blinked in confusion, as her knowing smirk came into focus. "Something on your mind cutie?"

_Yes,my sister's boyfriend. _Castiel thought and then sighed again inwardly this time, before gracing Meg with a shy smile.

"Sorry, of course not." He murmered and then looked her up and down, "You look very pretty Megan."

"Megan?" Meg's eyebrows shot up and her smirk widened. "So formal Castiel, and aren't you a charmer?" She slid her arm through Castiel's proffered one as they walked into the mall.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Dean looked up from his burger suddenly, as if in surprise at the question. Anna was staring at him from across the restaurant table, her large eyes wide with open concern for her boyfriend.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. Why?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders and picked at her pasta. "You just seem a little distant since we dropped Castiel off. Have I done something?"

"No, don't think that."

Dean narrowed his eyes as he watched her movements. The way she slumped in her seat was strangely reminiscent of her younger brother. There wasn't a strong family resemblance in any of the Milton siblings but Anna and Castiel had a tendency to mimic body language, maybe because they were the two youngest and closer in age than the others.

Anna was incredibly pretty certainly, but there was something about her that didn't settle right in Dean's mind. Especially in his dreams, he had more often than not envisioned his lover with dark hair and deep blue orbs rather than the soft green ones of his redheaded girlfriend.

_Oh.. Oh Shit. _

**A/N … So good? Bad? Please tell me, I give you cookies :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello J Sorry it's been a few days, damn college :') Nearly 900 views wowww :D Thank you guys and thank you so much for the reviews, espesh to Casismyfavorite who reviewed every chapter. Thank you guys it gives me a lot more motivation hehehehe :D My English lecturer just said genitalia! God I'm so mature right? :P It's my dog' birthday today and he's requested reviews ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xxx**

Chapter Four

Castiel sighed wearily as he flopped down onto his mattress, staring blankly up at the white ceiling in misery. He had been having a good time with Meg, as predicted she was easy for him to get along with; and Sam had stopped bombarding him with texts so that they could watch the action movie that Meg had chosen to see in companionable silence.

Like he said everything had been going fine... Until they got outside.

"_Would you like a lift home?"_

_Meg glanced over her shoulder as the pair left the cinema, at the dim headlights of Castiel's ride shining in their direction. She smiled slightly as she turned back to her date for the night who was watching her with an almost nervous expression._

"_I don't think so," she stepped in closer, laughing internally as Castiel's normally pale face became even more ashen. "But I had a good time with you tonight, we should do it again sometime." As Meg leaned forward into the blue eyed boy's personal space, Castiel shrank back slightly intimidated but his gaze on her face not wavering in the slightest._

"_Besides, I don't think Dean would be too happy about me being in his car. Not when you're there as well,anyway."_

_Castiel narrowed his eyes at Meg but she just grinned in response and moved in even further to kiss her companion softly on his lips. It wasn't an unpleasant experience and her lips tasted faintly of raspberries but he wasn't sure whether she expected him to reciprocate or not_

_A car horn sounded through the moment impatiently and she pulled back after several minutes, a mischevious twinkle in her dark eyes as she looked over at the impala once again._

"_I'll see you on monday Castiel."_

_Dean was trying to avoid Castiel's eyes in the rearview mirror as the teenager climbed into the backseat, it was pretty obvious even to Castiel who usually missed those kind of signs. He had seen the kiss, of course he had, there was no other explaination for it. With a grunt of acknowledgment from the older teens, Castiel realised that he wasn't going to get any other sort of conversation out of his sister or her boyfriend, and spent the fifteen minute drive home going over the kiss in his mind, wondering what on earth Meg meant by it. _

Castiel sighed again and punched his pillow weakly. Maybe after he got some sleep, he would find out what was going on with Dean Winchester.

**A/N: I'm sorry I really hope this wasn't boring but I'm scared that it is. I just wanted to update something, hopefully the next chapter will be better. Good? Bad? I'm scared, sorry :( :( :') xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back! God, I'm soo soo sorry I can not believe I haven't updated in two months! I've been so busy and couldn't find a time to update. However I have a free three months so expect to be bombarded with email alerts about new chapters :P I hope you're still with me,though I don't blame ya if you're not I just wanna saya HUGE thank you to all my lovely reviews, normally I reply individually but I couldn't even get a chance to do that. I really appreciate the support it makes me smile :D**

**Anywho on with the story**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Five 

Castiel had awoken later than he usually did on Saturday morning. The normally crowded Milton household was suspiciously silent as he padded down the stairs in his pyjama pants.

As he landed on the last step, Anna appeared around the kitchen doorway with a bright smile and wearing one of Dean's old football jerseys over her shorts.

Castiel's stomach curled unpleasantly and he tried to beat the nausea down as he accepted the coffee that his sister handed to him.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Morning," he muttered in reply, taking a sip of the scalding liquid to distract himself.

Anna landed gracefully on one of the bar stools opposite her baby brother and popped her chin on her hand to study him better . His complexion was even paler than normal and he was doing a pretty good job of avoiding her eye.

"Sam's been calling like every half hour for you. He seems to think Meg has killed you and buried your bones in a compost heap."

Castiel sighed as he reached for the newspaper that his dad had left out.

"He's being over dramatic, Sam doesn't think Meg has all of her marbles."

"Does she?"

The young male looked up to catch the concerned gaze of his sister, out of all the Milton siblings Anna and Castiel were the closest in age and better friends than the others.

"I could ask you the same thing about Dean, you know."

"Hey!"

Castiel laughed as he snatched the paper away before Anna could get to the entertainment section, and then pushed himself away from the counter.

"I suppose I better go see Sam before he calls the police."

* * *

"So…."

Sam's long form was sprawled out on the leather couch in the Winchester's lounge, his socked feet dangling close to Castiel's face from his position on the carpeted floor.

Knowing that they wouldn't get any work done on their project until Sam got what he wanted, he closed the textbook and folded his legs underneath him fixing the floppy haired boy with his utmost attention.

"Yes?"

"Are we expected to go on double dates now that we have both girlfriends?"

"For the last time Sam, Meg is a friend who is a girl but she is not my girlfriend!"

"Alright,geez" Sam leaned past Castiel to pick up the book and flicked to a page randomly; his hazel eyes scanning the words in fake interest. "So I'm meant to believe nothing happened between you two last night then?"

Castiel knew this was coming but it didn't make him feel any less uncomfortable discussing it.

"There may have been one kiss."

"Haha! I knew it, you can't hide anything from me dude."

"It didn't mean anything though, I'm being honest."

Sam chortled as he shifted positions so that his legs were braced against the wall and his head on the floor, cushioned by the book he had let drop from his hold.

"Yeah yeah I didn't expect there to be. Not with you being so hopelessly romantically in love with my brother, like poor star-crossed Romeo, or well I guess Juliet. Ow!"

The cushion rebounded off of Sam's face and he picked it up to throw back at his best friend. So involved in the mock fight, neither of the boys noticed the figure moving away from the lounge doorway like a ghost.

**A/N: Again I'm so so sorry for the lateness and possible crappiness I so fail at long chapters D: D: Promise you won't have to wait so long for a new update, reviews= Tears of eternal happiness? xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi :D Oh oops has it been a week? I'm not very good at this sorry Thank you so so much for all the lovely lovely reviews they made me smile :D :D The sun is out in England! Which means old dudes with their tops off :/ :/ **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Six 

Anna was sick on the Monday so Castiel had to walk to school. However the steady downpour of rain during the morning resulted in Castiel taking shelter at lunchtime in his favourite place in the school, the library. Sam was on a history trip so he was sitting alone at a corner table, head immersed in a book about Arthurian Legends when a shadow fell over him, blocking the artificial light.

"Hey Cass."

Castiel was smiling even before he looked up to see Dean squinting down at him. The light brown hair was darkened with water and he noted with a sudden guilty sense of apprehension that the elder boy's jeans were sticking to his thighs, emphasising the sturdy outline of his legs.

"Dean." He focused on his book quickly before Dean could notice the flush that was threatening to erupt across his face. "I didn't think you even knew we had a library."

Dean snorted as he fell into the chair opposite his little brother's friend. "You're hilarious, you know that." He hesitated for a moment before reaching over and plucking the book out of Castiel's hand. "Um, actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

Castiel's head whipped up again to stare at Dean, hoping his eyes weren't too wide with shock.

"O-Okay sure."

Dean was fidgeting uncomfortably now and a hundred uncertainties raced through the blue eyed teenager's mind at a mile a minute.

"I… Just look Cass; do you really think dating Meg is a good idea?"

Castiel stilled, breath catching in his throat. Had Sam been talking to Dean about this behind his back?

"I don't understand why you're asking me this Dean."

"Cass, everything about her oozes trouble, man. I don't like her, she's rude and she'll use you!"

Castiel jumped up, angry and flushed. He grabbed the book back from Dean who looked slightly worried.

"Cass…"

"Dean I appreciate your concern for my feelings. And with all due respect, this has absolutely nothing to do with you. If I want to date Meg then I will do just that. In fact I might go and ask her out again, right now!"

With that Castiel stormed out of the library leaving Dean sitting there, a strange sort of upset mixed with self anger churning deep in his stomach.

Dean let out a loud resigned sigh letting his forehead hit the table none too gently.

"Goddamnit!"

**A/N: I really need to write a longer chapter I'm so sorry Is this going off plot a bit? I'm kinda concerned about that and worrying whether you guys are bored :') I'd love to know xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guyyyss I am backkkkkkk. As ever thank you so much for my lovely reviews they make me smile :D I've started another destiel story called **_**(500) days of Castiel Milton**_** , there are only two chapters atm and if you'd like to check it out I'd appreciate it but you don't have to **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter seven

"Cass! Would you just get in the damn car?"

Dean yelled out of the impala's open window at his brother's soaking wet best friend. "C'mon man, I didn't …. About what I said earlier I just-"

Castiel came to an abrupt standstill on the sidewalk forcing Dean to slam on the brakes. As the trenchcoat wearing boy turned to face him, he had to physically stop himself from recoiling backwards slightly. The warm eyes that he had become so familiar with over the years were now as icy as the fall rain cascading from the sky.

"You just _what_ Dean? Can't you be happy for me? Meg is a nice girl and she _likes_ me! Why are you so threatened by that?"

"What? I- Who the hell said that I was feeling threatened? I'm trying to look out for you Castiel!" He spat out the teenager's name like it was some kind of bitter liquid in his mouth.

"Well you don't need to bother! I'm not a little kid and I'm not your brother that you need to protect. I won't get hurt by Meg. "

"That isn't what I meant, I don't think.. You know what, just forget about it."

Winding his window back up and shutting the outside world out, Dean stepped forcefully on the gas and sped off down the road, leaving a confused and freezing cold Castiel staring after the moving vehicle.

* * *

Gabriel was lounging on the sofa and looked up when he heard the front door slam with such an unnatural strength; he was rendered speechless as Castiel appeared in the room.

"What?" Castiel glowered at the college student making him blink. His baby brother was normally so mild natured, he never seemed as riled as he did then.

"You got something on your mind bro?"

"No!"

Gabriel blinked again at the curt reply, before sighing and dragging his brother down next to him before he could storm past him.

"Gabriel let go of me!" Castiel tried to snatch his wrist away but the older male's grip just tightened easily pinning him to the seat.

"Uh uh, come on Cassie talk to me."

"Don't call me that."

At least Castiel was sounding calmer now. The dark haired boy shifted uncomfortably, biting his lip in frustration before leaning heavily against his older brother in resignation.

"I think Dean hates me."

Well that wasn't the answer Gabriel was expecting. He might have gotten along better with the younger Winchester than the guy dating his sister but he knew that Dean was strangely fond of the little weirdo sitting next to him.

"Why do you say that?"

"He just blew up at me and I don't know what to do. I can't handle it if he hates me because he's round here all the time and I have to see him at school and when I go to Sam's and-"

"Whoa breathe!"

Castiel's mouth slammed shut and he stared at Gabriel with sad eyes; making him feel instantly sorry for the guy who suddenly looked several years younger than he was as he shrank into the cushions.

"How about I make you a hot chocolate, then I'll promise to listen to you rant and rave to your heart's content."

Castiel nodded gratefully at his older brother, and dug his cell out of his jeans pocket as Gabriel disappeared into the kitchen; out of tune whistling accompanied the sound of clanging saucepans.

As soon as Castiel pulled the phone out of its hiding place the screen lit up indicating the familiar text message alert. Pressing read, he scanned the two sentences and then dropped the device in shock as his heart fell right into his stomach.

**Received at 17:17**

**From: Sam W**

**Cass, you need to call me ASAP! Dude… Dean knows.**

**A/N: So slightly longer chapter but still not epic D: I'm getting there :P I apologise for any errors I'm watching Teen Wolf as I type this :') Please let me know what you think :D xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heyylooo :D I'm so glad you guys liked the previous chapter, I'm kinda making it up as I go, slap slap wink ;) I love the reviews they make me GRIN :D :D My laptop has been green screening on me the last few days and I wanna throw it out the window! D: Okay Emma needs to sit in a corner and calm down now so on with le story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter eight

" What do you mean? How could Dean possibly know?"

Castiel hissed into his cell phone after he had bolted up the stairs and barricaded himself into his bedroom. Now, pacing the floor and tugging his black hair in agitation the intake of breath Sam took before answering the two questions was two seconds of complete torture.

"I don't know man, it just kinda slipped out." To his credit Sam's worry was radiating over the phone waves.

"Sam!"

"Cass I'm really really _really_ sorry… It's just, he looked drained when he came in and then he said that he got into an argument with you about Meg and I-"

"That doesn't give you the right to spill my secret to him, Sam!"

Receiving a subdued "I know" in reply, he growled in frustration and landed on his bed heavily.

"What the hell am I going to do? What if he tells Anna? She'll never want anything to do with me ever again."

" Cass why would you think that? He wouldn't.."

"I don't know Sam! I can't think straight right now! You know what, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Castiel ignored his best friend's protests angrily as he press the end call button. Sam had probably only meant to do a good thing but he had no idea how much he had messed up everything in the meantime.

* * *

Dean had never felt as mixed up as he did right at that very moment. Scrawny little Castiel Emmanuel Milton had a bad ass crush on him?

The same Castiel that was the most socially awkward person that he had ever met?

The same Castiel that was his little brother's best friend and his girlfriend's little brother?

The same Castiel that had the most impossibly pretty blue eyes that Dean had ever seen?

"Shit shit shit!" He chanted as he whacked his head none too lightly against the wall of his room. He had been such an asshat towards Cass when the younger male definitely did not deserve it.

A timid knock came at the door and he opened his eyes to see Sam hovering nervously and twisting his large hands together.

"What do you want Sammy?" He rasped and the younger brother took that as a hint that he was allowed to step inside the entrance.

" This is my fault Dean and I'm sorry I ddin't mean to tell you." Sam stopped babbling as Dean held up a hand.

"I heard you and Cass talking about me." He admitted quietly and the way that Sam's hazel eyes widened would be comical in any other situation.

"Y-You did when?"

"Uh the other day."

"Oh…" Sam fell silent again then heaved a deep sigh moving to sit beside his brother.

" D-Do you like Cass?" At Dean's glare he backtracked quickly. "I don't have a probem with it! But he's my best friend and I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"I… I don't like Cass… Not like that." Dean stammered in reply "I love Anna, she's amazing and beautiful-"

"Are you happy with her?"

Dean's mouth snapped shut and Sam patted Dean's denim clad thigh before standing up and heading towards the exit. As he reached the door he span back round again to look at his brother.

"You need to figure out what'll make you happy Dean." He smiled softly and left, allowing the elder Winchester to sit in the silence of the bedroom with just his thoughts to accompany him.

**A/N: Longer than I planned but still not a saga :P I'm getting there though right? ;) ;) Please tell me what you think it motivates me :D and I have to keep up with whether you're still liking it or not hehehe. Until the next time ciao! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: FML! Hello I'm still alive I'm so sorry I've been MIA I had a huge response to the last chapter thank you so much let me love you all! Between packing to go to uni in four weeks and holiday in two weeks I haven't had the time or energy to update But I have the weekend to myself so I might be able to write more then hopefully :') **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter nine

"Dude, look alive!"

Sam hissed as he leant forward and poked Castiel in the back with his pen. His friend's head shot up from its place on the desk as their maths teacher turned from the chalkboard and frowned at the whispering coming from towards the back of the room.

"Am I boring you Mr Milton?"

"No Sir… I'm just concentrating on this problem."

The teacher frowned again but seemingly satisfied he went back to scribbling out equations. A piece of paper landed on Castiel's desk and he glanced around before unfolding it.

_**Dean didn't say anything to me this morning. Have you seen him since we got to school? **_

Castiel shook his head slightly, knowing that Sam was watching. He quickly wrote a reply and passed it behind his back as discreetly as he could.

He had been dreading going into school that morning; it wasn't that he was worried about being in class with Dean because the two year age difference meant that they only shared gym period which wasn't even that day. But he knew that he would have to come face to face with his worst fear; Dean knowing about his secret and not wanting to speak to him ever again.

Seconds later the crumpled note landed next to his hand again.

_**What are you going to do ?**_

He shrugged once. He and Sam had invented the non verbal communication code when Mr Harrison had put them in a two hour detention the semester before this one. Sam would get the message that he had no idea what he was going to do.

The lunch bell rang before Sam could pass him another a note and he scooped up his possessions, rising from his chair and dashing from the classroom as fast as he could. He didn't notice the other person who had fallen into step beside him.

"Cass… I-I think we need to talk."

* * *

Castiel shifted uncomfortably on the plastic stool in the cafeteria, trying to avoid Dean's eye as best as he could. The elder teen was tapping his fingers on the shiny tabletop.

"So I'll start, shall I?"

Dean's tone was bright and obviously forced. He was kind of relieved that Anna was still ill, there was no way he could talk to her brother seriously without her getting suspicious.

"Look, before you say anything. You shouldn't be mad at Sammy okay? This isn't his fault- Well not entirely, anyway. "

Castiel met his eyes finally and Dean felt like the world had suddenly crashed around them just because of the expression on that young face. Embarrassment , shock and anger were swimming around in these massive eyes and Dean gulped before continuing.

" I'm dating your sister Cass, I love Anna and I'm sorry but that isn't going to change."

Castiel nodded slowly and fiddled with the shoulder strap of his bag, casting his eyes downwards. Dean sighed, before standing up and hovering uncertainly.

"I am sorry Cass."

With that, Dean turned and walked out of the hall, leaving Castiel feeling empty inside.

* * *

"So.. You didn't call me the other day."

Castiel's head whipped to the side to see Meg, sitting in her normal English class seat and staring at him. She grinned and tapped his arm in what he supposed was meant to be a reassuring gesture.

"Don't worry about it, not like I was hanging around and moping you know."

"Meg I-"

Meg smirked and gripped her hand around his elbow tighter than was probably necessary and Castiel fought back the pained whimper that was developing in his throat.

"I know that you are hopelessly and stupidly in love with the less girly Winchester. It's okay, Castiel."

Castiel's eyes widened. "H-How did you find out?"

"You haven't jumped my bones yet. I can help you, you know."

Castiel's eyebrows crawled up his forehead and into his hairline at those three words. He leant in closer to her and placed a hand over hers gently.

"How?"

Meg smiled and reached into her bag, just as Sam approached the empty table behind Castiel and stared with disbelieving eyes at the scene in front of him.

"Uh, what's going on?"

Castiel's brow wrinkled as he looked up from his new friend to his oldest friend who was looking as confused as he felt.

"I don't know Sam."

"Oh, my dear boys!" Meg's tinkling laugh was unexpected and she beckoned them to lean into her personal space again.

"I'm going to help you win Dean Winchester's heart. He'll be begging to be in your bed by the time I've finished."

**A/N: So I'm tired.. Which isn't an excuse for how shit this is I'm sorry :( Hugs? Or cookies! either work hehehehe xxx**


End file.
